Host computing devices (e.g., smartphones, desktop computers, and laptops) utilize numerous wireless peripheral computing devices (e.g., speakers, mice, and keyboards) to provide additional features and experiences to users. Connection mechanisms and protocols between host and peripheral devices can vary, and at times the interaction with the host device can be burdensome to users even after a connection has been established. At times users navigate across multiple screens or settings in order to pair a host device with a peripheral device.